Robyn Carter
'''Robynne Amelia Marine Carter '''is a 14yr old Dhampyr. Her DNA is merged with a Saharan Cheetah . Appearance Robyn has a rather tube-like figure. Her bust and hips are slightly larger than what would be expected for someone her height, but she has a wider waist as well. She has copper hair that reaches her knee when left to lie flat. It is almost always kept in a high ponytail or sometimes cut. Her eyes are a shade of ice-blue, and she has fair skin. The clothing she wears the most often could be considered tomboyish in some ways. She'll often wear black leather jackets and jeans. Vampire Form In this form, her eyes turn red with black sclera, she grows fangs, and her skin turns pale. Animal Form When transformed, Robyn is infused with the genes of the Cheetah. Her ears become like those of her animal and she also grows a long striped tail. Wendigo Form In this form, her eyes turn white/catlike and iris and pupils shrink, her teeth all become fangs, the tips of her fingers become blue claws. These claws can make dents in steel and cut through bone easily. Personality Robyn is a very independent and slightly stubborn person. She is determined to make it on her own in the world and forge her own path without the help of anyone else. (This attitude happened when her parents died). Even in fights she will sometimes go off and just do her own thing because she believes she can handle it all on her own. She also displays almost motherly behavior towards her siblings. Going hand-in-hand with her tendency to want to do everything herself, is a need to keep everyone else safe. In fights she's more concerned with keeping everyone else safe than looking after herself and this can put her in dangerous situations. When making decisions, she is quite intuitive. A lot of the time Robyn is able to make snap decisions based solely on her gut feelings. Wendigo Form Personality In this form, Robyn is very angry, dark and evil. Mischievous, and only craves blood. Robyn rarely has control over this form, but there are some incidents where she does know what she's doing and can control the wendigo with much focus and determination. Relationships Family Since her parents died when she was young, Katie and Daniel is the only family she knows. Both parents were musical performers, her mother a violinist while her father was a pianist, and Robyn loves them very much, and admires them for what they did. She keeps a picture of them next to her bed, and another beside the front door. As her siblings grew older, Robyn took on more of the household chores, such as cooking and washing the dishes, and they are very close. Nick Walker Her relation to Nick, if any, is unclear. She could also be in love with Nick and she does seem to care deeply about him. Sometimes, Robyn shows signs of attraction towards Nick, though she denies it. Trivia *She thinks garlic is gross. *She doesn't like hot weather. *She loves strawberries. *She hates talking about her feelings *She can change her hair and eye color. * She can run at a speed of 245 mph. * Robyn has enlarged lungs and heart that help in circulating oxygen effectively. * Robyn has two stomachs. * Robyn can chirp, growl, yowl and purr. * Robyn has a prehensile tail. Gallery 2.jpg Blue eyes.jpg|Robyn-4 years old Robyn.jpg|Robyn-in half-transformation Kid 1.png|Robyn-4 years old shapeshifted Cheetah.jpg|Robyn's Animal Form Ice arrow.jpg|Robyn's Weapon-1 gun.jpg|Robyn's Weapon-2 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Carter Family Category:RavenCrow Students Category:High School Category:Teens Category:Feline Genes Category:Gene Manifest Category:Elementals Category:Hydros Category:Pyros Category:Hemos Category:Supernatural Genes Category:Dhampyrs Category:Weapons:Guns Category:Weapons:Bow and Arrow __FORCETOC__